Sous l'apesanteur du vol de mes pensées
by Heleonora
Summary: "Comment croire un instant que nous existons face à tant de choses, face à cet univers dont nous ne sommes rien ? Qui s'étend à l'infini autour de nous, de notre être, notre vie, nos pensées et même nos âmes ? "


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada (bien qu'aucun noms ne soient cités tout au long de ce texte).

**Rating **: T - Bien qu'il n'y ai rien de violent ou de vulgaire, j'ai jugé la scène en elle même trop sombre pour pour pouvoir la classer en K, voire même K+.

**Statut **: Texte complet

**Genre **: Angst / Family

Merci à Scorpion-chan-23 pour sa correction et ses précieux conseils !

Je pense avoir fais le tour des banalités, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>C'est ce bruissement mystique du vent frôlant, de sa délicatesse, les fragiles bourgeons encore repliés sur eux même, que je veux emporter au loin, avec moi. Ces douces mélopées qui me subjuguent de leurs grâces infinies qui vont et qui viennent au fil des marées, mères créatrices de ce paradis. Distrait un instant par la prière de cette chouette, amie de la nuit, traçant l'obscurité sure d'elle, brisant cette harmonie céleste qui rends petit, bête, et songeur. Comment croire un instant que nous existons face à tant de choses, face à cet univers en face duquel nous ne sommes rien ? Qui s'étend à l'infini autour de nous, de notre être, notre vie, nos pensées et même nos âmes ? Elle partie, comme elle fut venue, d'un battement d'aile si gracieux, vif et puissant. Et de nouveau la contemplation reprit. Pure, divine, avec ce respect et cette admiration que l'on a pour le sacré.<p>

Allongé, les mains enfouies dans le sable chaud et humide, le corps ancré, comme enchaîné à cette entité qu'est la terre mère, les vagues léchant parfois, de leur avidité tendre, mes pieds qui ne réagissaient pas, les yeux rivés vers la voûte face à lui, divine inconnue qui se révèle au grès de ses terribles envies.

Les murmures de l'océan, emplis de pureté divine, révèlent à ceux qui veulent bien leur prêter attention tous les chants qu'ils cachent en leurs cœurs, tous les secrets qu'ils détiennent jalousement et leur savoir dont nous n'auront connaissance qu'en obtenant leurs divines bénédictions. Et encore ce sentiment de petitesse face au tout. Je ne veux oublier cela. Ainsi que ces effluves salées qui inondent mon esprit avide de liberté. Cette liberté je la vie ici, en ce moment. J'oublie ma condition un court instant, j'oublie qui je suis, jusqu'à mon nom. Je sens l'essence de moi-même, ce qui me fait vivre et aimer, détester et pleurer. Les émotions à vif, mon âme à découvert. Je vis. Je fais vivre ce que je suis réellement. Et là je ne suis plus seulement moi, mais aussi le tout. Les étoiles dans les cieux je les vois vibrer au plus profond de mes yeux, le vent fait chavirer ma peau, la façonnant selon ses propres désirs, la mer ne fait plus qu'une avec moi le temps de quelques secondes avant de me relâcher, répétant ce cercle à l'infini. Le sol m'accepte, ne faisant plus qu'un avec lui. Magique communion. Grandiose harmonie. Passion sans âges ni maîtres.

L'écume légère, conquérante parmi les plus douces, vivant guidée par la marée de cette limpide étendue, qui, les heures défilant, gagnaient sur le bord de ce rivage généralement abandonné de toute présence humaine. Belle et fière, elle ne se préoccupe pas de ce qui peut entraver sa route, enveloppant chaque chose sous sa couverture à la fois protectrice mais aussi meurtrière, comme ce corps que petit à petit, elle recouvre dans une hâte qui se voudrait presque violente.

Je sens mon cœur battre. Une fois encore, la cadence s'accélère, elle se veut survivante, elle se veut frénétique, elle veut qu'on se rappelle d'elle, qu'on le l'oublie pas. Cette adrénaline endiablée m'envahit peu à peu, prends possession de tout ce que je suis et ne fait plus qu'un avec l'univers extérieur. Je me sens enfin en vie, alors que des éclats de mer brisé s'écrase sur mon visage de plus en plus vite, avec de plus en plus d'intensité, de fougue et d'impatience.

La magie s'opère alors.

Cet infini me fait ployer sous le poids de ses révérences excessives et alors s'ouvrent à moi les secrets cachés, les connaissances oubliées, les souvenirs resurgissent de ce trépas immémorial que je croyais enfoui. Et alors, le bruissement de la brise, la chaleur maternelle de la terre, la profondeur du ciel étoilé me paraissent soudain si lointain. Ils flottent dans mon esprit de manière irrégulière, chaque chose se bousculant, l'unité précédemment trouvée se brisant sous ce cristal à milles facettes qui me recouvre si lentement. Trop lentement. L'adrénaline. L'impatience. La confiance.

Invisible désormais. Complètement absorbé par l'onde marine, c'est là que les peurs les plus secrètes se révèlent à nos esprits empoisonnés par l'ignorance et le refus de vérité. Les regrets s'inscrivent sur les chairs et l'esprit s'échappe de sa prison afin de rappeler sa présence sous les hurlement déliés de nos voix apeurées, mises au silence un temps bien trop long.

Je ne respire alors plus, ne faisant plus qu'un sous l'ondulation de cette sirène capricieuse qui m'embrasse délicatement, avec une douceur que j'avais oublié, une bienveillance particulière accordée à ses élus. Je sens mon corps vibrer d'un pâle plaisir sous la fraîcheur de l'eau m'entourant alors qu'un sentiment de satisfaction s'insinue au plus profond de mon âme échouée sur les débris que furent ma vie passée à courir après de veines illusions, blasphémée par l'envie de revanche, le désir de plaire, d'être quelqu'un qui aurait lui aussi réussi à faire sa place dans ce monde. L'ombre. Celle qui constituait mon quotidien. Je veux l'oublier une bonne fois pour toute. Ne faire plus qu'un avec cette pensée, regarder la vérité en face et pouvoir rugir face au monde et ses cruelles vérités. Ne plus entendre le capharnaüm improbable et détestable de ces paroles dehors, ne plus entendre que les tiennes simples, légères et délicates. Souvenirs interdits. Passé brisé. Je veux me souvenir encore un court instant. Effriter le peu de lucidité qui gît encore quelque part au plus profond me moi. Pardonne-moi. De faire ça. D'être moi.

Le noir peut être une couleur rassurante. Le noir paisible d'une chambre, partagée amoureusement avec une autre personne. La pénombre complice d'un lieu secret de réunion. Le noir de son être qui l'avait fait oublier, s'oublier. Mais elle est aussi vile, telle une ennemie, tapie dans l'ombre, telle une peur savamment occultée, un cauchemar perpétuel. Telle la mort qui de son grand sourire, l'emporte vers les profondeurs abyssales dans une valse gracieuse d'irrévérences et d'ironie.

La folle cavalcade de mon cœur se stoppe sans aucunes mises en gardes pour se faire de plus en plus brûlante et douloureuse. J'observe une dernière fois derrière le voile de mes yeux mis clos le spectacle face à moi. Ce calme absolu dans tout mon être, une confiance aveugle, une illusion de sourire dessinant mes lèvres alors qu'au loin tu sembles enfin apparaître. Une main. Un bras. Un visage. Ton visage. Si pâle. Si translucide. Si flou aussi. Voilé par des souvenirs confus dont je n'aurais jamais dû vouloir m'efforcer de supprimer avec tant de force. Et puis ta voix, sévère, stricte, autoritaire. Mais dans laquelle se lisait une bienveillance qu'il fallait connaître, une inquiétude aussi lisible qu'un livre ouvert, une peur qui rongeait nos intérieur de sa seule force traîtresse et maligne. Cette voix qui m'avait manquée. Cette même voix dont l'horreur m'habitait lorsque je pensait l'avoir oubliée. Cette même voix que je ne sais si elle est production de mon esprit ou réelle musique pour moi.

Le dernier battement venait de se consumer, le corps lâche se laissait aller en toute confiance suivant les balancements infini de l'eau qui berçait l'éternité de son souffle achevé. Le corps flottant au rythme léger et délicat du velours qu'était l'eau autour de lui. Légère et lourde. Claire et sombre. Vivante et morte. Voluptuosité, maîtresse digne de cet envol délibéré.

Ce moment, entre la fin de la vie et le début de la mort. Ce moment indéfinissable où nous savons que nous somme arrivé à notre but. Ce court instant où nous avons conscience de notre propre fin, sans la percevoir en soi. Moment unique et hors du temps, où le tout se rejoins et nous accorde un dernier instant ses faveurs en dévoilant ses belles vérités, si longtemps cachées, précieuses enfantes belles et dociles, qui se dévoilent avec lenteur et démesure, grâce et luxure, attention et sauvagerie. Ce dernier flottement où je revois ton visage se confondre aux flots. Pâle et translucide comme l'est ce mirage trompeur et inespéré te représentant une fois encore. Et tu t'approches, le regard grave et l'air inquiet. Une lueur de tristesse mêlée au prémisse d'une certaine satisfaction camouflée par ma peur visible. Inatteignable et immatériel, telle la fumée parfumée d'un mystique encens sacré, emportant autour de lui, les consciences et les âmes aux dieux immortels dans son imparfaite ascension. Je te vois une dernière fois, clos les yeux dans cet environnement meurtrier, pourtant aussi bienveillant autrefois que les bras d'une mère avant que la musique de ton âme résonne en moi, ultime moment de lucidité.

_« Tu ne dois pas, pas toi, pas comme moi. Oublie le passé, oublie moi, et repars encore une fois, réussir où j'ai échoué, me faire vivre ainsi que me faire oublier à travers toi. Toi qui ne doit être moi, moi qui aurait aimé être toi. Laisse moi replonger dans le calme anonymat de ma mort, moi qui t'es trop longtemps abandonné dans celui de la vie. Laisse moi partir et me repentir pour mes choix, tâche de regagner une pureté enfouie, cachée par le masque maudit de la haine et par le voile terne de la solitude. Défie ces artifices, revis toi qui a été pardonné de ton vivant, vis la vie que tu dois mené, celle que tu décidera par la force de ton esprit et les désirs de ton cœurs. Ne t'oublies pas mon frère, et soit fier d'être celui que tu es. Alors ne gâche pas les instants que j'ai pourtant voulu t'ôter pour frôler de tes faibles ailes, une illusion imparfaite. »_ Et puis le noir impénétrable du néant.

Le noir est une couleur bien particulière. Propice aux rêves et au cauchemars, il se fonce ou s'éclaircit sans jamais se montrer tel qu'il est, réellement. Couleur sans âme, elle se teinte sans fin jusqu'à prendre devant mes yeux une lueur de plus en plus rouge. Un rouge étrange, intangible comme irréel qui m'inonde et me noie. Une couleur de plus en plus vive qui me rappelle le sol changeant sous moi et sa chaleur que je reconnais. Se laisse distinguer, comme fuyante et malicieuse,une fine brise, enlaçant de sa fraîcheur mon corps délaissé par la mer. Car c'est ainsi que je suis, délaissé, abandonné, seul, encore une fois. Alors que je venais à toi. Encore une fois. Tu n'avais juste qu'à prendre ma main, et je te suivais dans le trépas, te retrouvant enfin, toi dont l'absence me hante toujours plus à chaque heure qui passe, chaque minute. Mais une fois encore, tu n'as pas voulu du moi, prenant ma main pour me jeter hors ce liquide protecteur, m'offrant tel un pauvre nourrisson une nouvelle vie.

De mes yeux encore clos coulent des larmes amères de déceptions. Comme à chaque fois. Et au dessus de moi, la voûte étoilée à laissé place à la naissance d'un nouveau jour, colorant la surface imparfaite de l'eau face à moi, de toutes les couleurs d'une aube rougeoyante me foudroyant de sa force divine. Cette nouvelle journée symbole hypocrite d'une vie qui se poursuit, entraîne derrière elle ma peine non mesurée et un désarroi incommensurable. Tes paroles qui affluent dans mon esprit, qui à chaque fois assourdissent avec plus de force mon esprit, vont sillonner en moi, tout ce jour durant, jusqu'à ce que ce soir, je renouvelle une fois encore ce même rituel, l'espoir de te retrouver aussi intense qu'au premier jour.

Et alors, le bruissement mystique, du vent frôlant de sa délicatesse, les fragiles bourgeons encore repliés sur eux même, les douces mélopées qui me subjuguent de leurs grâces infinies qui vont et qui viennent au fil des marées, mères créatrices de ce paradis, ainsi que les mains enfouies dans le sable chaud et humide, le corps ancré, comme enchaîné, m'emporteront de nouveau vers un autre monde, où je pourrais au mieux te revoir et t'entendre, laissant derrière moi, l'angoisse de t'oublier.

* * *

><p>Me voilà donc de retour avec un nouvel écrit un peu particulier. En effet, celui-ci n'est pas du tout réfléchi ni même prévu. Il est venu comme ça, alors que je tapais deux trois phrases qui traversaient mon esprit, et la suite est arrivée, petit à petit, jusqu'à trouver un équilibre et un enchaînement qui me plaisait tout au long de ce récit. J'ai aussi voulu jouer avec les points de vue, j'espère que cela n'a pas trop troublé la lecture et ne l'a pas handicapée.<p>

J'ai laissé le mystère planer autour des personnages, car je voulais quelque chose qui ne soit pas uniquement ancré dans l'esprit de Saint Seiya, tout en les laissant facilement reconnaissable par de nombreuses petites choses tout au long du texte. Ce dernier est d'ailleurs beaucoup plus porté par la réflexion, les sentiments, l'image de soi par rapport au monde qui nous entoure, tout ce qui nous constitue en tant qu'être que sur la fiction qu'est Saint Seiya à proprement parler.

J'espère que cela vous aura tout de même ravi, n'hésitez pas à laisser toutes vos impressions telles qu'elles soient pour m'aider à m'améliorer et à cerner vos attentes.

Je vous fais à tous et à toutes de gros bisous !

Héléonora ~


End file.
